The Dark Path to Redemption
by The Gidgeman
Summary: Set after "Things Change". Terra has done terrible things that she's deeply ashamed of. But with the return of a ghost from her past, the only way to set things right is to walk a dark path once more along side an ally she'd gladly kill.
1. Prologue

To all those who didn't like where Things Change ended things. This fic, my attempt to set things right, is for you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue: Fragile Alliance**

"Why did you do it?" Terra shouted into the darkness. "I told you I'd handle him!"

"I'd have thought you'd be grateful." replied Slade's cold voice as he stepped into view. "Your indulgence put your boyfriend at risk. I merely limited the damage."

"I was letting him down gently!"

"We lack the time to be gentle. Your plan to get to their computer already cost us time we didn't have. We should ha..."

"Forget it Slade." snapped Terra "I will never trust you with ANYTHING you could use to hurt my friends! If you EVER try..."

"May I remind you that we're the only ones who can do what needs to be done. Neither of us can do it alone nor can we afford to betray one and other. So dispense with the threats. This is where Robin would be telling you to deal with it."

"If Robin's as wonderful as you keep telling me, why aren't you using him?"

"Because, my dear, Robin doesn't understand how Helga thinks. Robin wouldn't understand that Helga is too dangerous to be left alive. Even if he were, he's not capable of setting out to kill someone. You are."

"Right after we've dealt with Helga..."

"We finish things."

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading. More will follow soon.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Whenn the Cat's Away

Hi guys. Thanks for all the positive reviews. Here's the first real chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter 1: When the Cat's Away...**

Terra lay on her bed, deep in thought, while her roommate got ready for the first classes of the day. There was a time, long before she had powers, that living in a girl's dormitory of a nice private school was all she'd ever wanted. Now she was living her old dream she found herself plagued by mixed feelings.

Part of her wanted more than anything else to be back at the tower with the Titans. The same part of her had wanted to tell Beast Boy the truth. Another part of her hated herself for what she'd done to her friends and didn't feel she'd ever disserve to look them in the eye again. After Slade's episode with Beast Boy in the ruins of the amusement park that was a distinct possibility.

The notion of voluntarily working with Slade, after what felt to her like no time at all since their last battle, didn't sit well with Terra. She hated the man and knew he hated her. For the moment, they both needed each other for the same reason. In many ways she could trust Slade better than anyone else to do what they had planned. But if they both survived who would strike first?

Then she was wrestling with the knowledge of Helga's organization having a presence somewhere close to Jump City. Of all the ghosts from Terra's past, none came close to Helga Jayce. When Terra first came to the United States, she thought she was free of Helga's reach. But with most of the world believing Terra to be dead, Helga's activities in the area could only mean that she'd be coming for the Titans. Having spent years of her childhood in Helga's grasp, the thought kept her awake at night. As much as Terra hated Slade she wouldn't even wish such a fate on him, let alone his current situation. What truly sickened Terra was that part of her was grateful for it. If she could choose any ally in the world against Helga, it would still be Slade.

The hum of her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket snapped Terra back to reality. The phone was a standard pre-paid mobile phone, completely untraceable. Only one other person had the number and she didn't particularly like talking to him.

"Class starts in 5 minutes, make it quick." The venom in Terra's voice attracted the attention of her roommate, Rachel Turner.

"My, aren't we the mourning person." replied Slade calm as ever. "Turn on the news."

Terra picked up the TV remote, pressed the on button and nearly dropped the phone in shock at the sight of the wrecked Titans Tower. She and Rachel listened intently to the report of the attack on the tower and The Titan's departure for Japan.

"I doubt they'll be gone more than a week." continued Slade "Their attacker is illusive but the Titan's are out of his league."

"This makes things simpler."

"And speeds things up."

"How do you figure?"

"When the cat's away the mice will play. Stay with 'the cheese' and be ready to pounce."

"You just be ready on your end."

With that, Terra hung up. She remained motionless until Rachel tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're going to be late for class."

Terra hurried after her friend, wishing that she could warn her about the danger she was in, that she was 'The Cheese'.

Within minutes of The Titans taking off for Japan, Jinx and Kid flash reached the city. The two spent a moment standing at the bay staring at the battered tower in disbelief before Jinx took out her communicator and contacted Robin while Kid Flash dashed across the water to survey the damage.

"We're here."

Robin's face lit up the screen.

"Good. That gives you time to settle in. You might want to patch up the tower a little, don't worry too much, just enough to keep yourselves comfortable. We'll fix it up properly when we get back."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble." eagerly replied Jinx.

"You'll be busy enough without having a tower to rebuild. The city is a big territory to cover. Are you sure you don't want me to organize you some more team me…"

"We'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Every time we…"

"I know that there's a crime wave every time you guys leave town. Last time I started it. Just tell me who's been causing problems lately and we'll deal with it."

"Ok. Full files are on the computer but there are a few in particular to be worrying about. Dr Light is on the loose. The Hive Five just broke out of prison and are up to something. There's also this white… thing that can take the form of whatever materials it comes into contact with to hide or attack. Whatever it is, it's tough."

"Got it. Do you want us to take care of anything else?"

Robin paused for a few seconds, deep in thought, before glancing around at the other cockpits of the T-ship to make sure nobody else was listening.

"There is one other thing. There's a girl in town that might Terra. Investigate discreetly, report back to me and me only. There's a locked personal folder on the computer terminal in my room with all the information you'll need. The password is: Aurora Borealis."

"Got it." Replied Jinx enthusiastically "Robin I just wanted to thank you for giving us this chance to prove ourselves."

"You earned it." replied Robin with a smirk. "Robin out."

As she closed the communicator, Kid Flash sprinted back across the surface of the water creating a wake behind him.

"Well?" asked Jinx.

"It's a mess. A lot of work needs to be done just to keep the rain out, then there's the power, security and the computers. And then there's the crime fighting we've got to do. How about we just get a hotel room?"

Jinx just scowled at Kid Flash.

"I didn't mean it like that…" babbled kid flash "I mean… not that I wouldn't love to or anything… but not that I'd try to trick you into it…"

Jinx couldn't keep up the scowl any longer and burst out laughing.

"It's ok. Besides…" she paused and turned away "No hotel would have me in this town."

Kid Flash took a step closer and put an arm around her.

"Any place that won't have you isn't going to get me either. You weren't just given a pardon. You earned it the hard way."

"I had help."

"The important part was all you. You earned your second chance and you've done great things with it. That's an achievement to be proud of and that's why I love you. Anyone who doesn't respect that can go to hell."

Jinx spun around and threw her arms around Kid flash, embracing him with everything she had. He gently returned the embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash swept her off her feet with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

In a blink of an eye they were in the tower's common room and Kid Flash was gently putting Jinx down on the couch.

"Do you think anyone's ever made out on this couch?" she asked

"Don't know." Replied Kid Flash sitting down next to her "But what if nobody has?" he continued.

"Well we might just have to..."

Jinx was cut short by the tower's crime alarm as the main screen lit up with a map of the city, covered in red dots highlighting all the criminal activity.

"Talk about a mood killer!"

Minutes after the crime wave hit, explosions ripped thru Murakami high. The Hive 5 blasted their way to the classroom they wanted in a matter of seconds.

"Listen up you snott munching little brats!" shouted Gismo "We want Rachel Turner. None of you crud for brains twerps play hero, nobody gets hurt."

Rachel slowly began to stand, shivering with fear until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back into her seat. Terra slowly but steadily approached, her eyes licked in the villains with a menacing stare. She threw off throwing off her school tie and undid the top button of her shirt. Her eyes lit up with a powerful glow as a gentile tremor shook the room.

Mammoth went pale as he recognised the supposedly dead girl from his long forgotten past.

"Tara?"

"I haven't been called that in a long time."

* * *

What did you all think? Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome as alwase.


End file.
